The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Current security-enhancing mechanisms for cloud based storage systems cannot be relied upon to store and share data of a highly confidential nature. For instance, data pertaining to patient records in hospitals and healthcare organizations, financial data pertaining to stock investments and trade markets, sensitive information pertaining to government organizations or the like, require a reliable and trustworthy approach of securing and maintaining data confidentiality. The lack of trust in current security systems is primarily due to their strong reliance on passwords for authenticating users of the system. A confidentiality service that relies only on passwords to authenticate its users runs the risk of being compromised as unauthorized user(s) may infiltrate such systems by using mechanisms such as hacking and stealing to gain access to the passwords of legitimate users.